Gliding
by MelancholyMemories
Summary: No one would have thought a pretty Japanese Ice Dancer and an eccentric American snowboarder would make a good match. But it turns out their exactly the motivation the other needs. Olympic AU. Long Oneshot. NaruHina and a few other very minor pairings.
"Japan." "Japon."

A small chorus of cheers echoed through the audience as the Japanese team began their lap through the stadium. Such cheers would not fall on deaf ears, as they were met with a vigorous response from the team themselves as they began their march forward. Among them, one Hinata Hyuuga felt a small surge of pride prickle through her veins, beaming to the spectators and walking with quick, eager steps around the arena. Her cousin, Neji, walked confidently by her side, as he carried their country's flag, which he had specifically been chosen to hold. Behind her, she could hear a couple of her countrymen singing an off-key version of _'_ _Kimigayo_ _'_ whilst waving enthusiastically at the spectators. She too gave a polite wave every now and again, flashes of light nearly blinding her as they made their circle around the field.

She had never felt more honored than this moment. To be right here, in her very first Parade of Nations, was something Hinata had only dreamt about as a little girl. To be chosen to represent her nation in the biggest competition in the world set her heart aflutter and made her feel almost faint with giddiness.

Neji noticed the sweat on her brow, and politely inquired from beside her.

"Nervous?"

"A little. But..."

"But?"

"I'm very excited and very honored to be in the Olympics."

"Aa. As am I, and I could not have asked for a better partner."

She smiled at him. It was she who could not have asked for a better partner. Despite their rough beginnings as children, Hinata had grown very fond of her older cousin. They had become a power duo of sorts, and she was so pleased that he was by her side. She would never have been able to accomplish such a great feat without him.

She shook her head.

"I should be saying that to you."

"Humble as always, Hinata-sama. But do not doubt yourself."

She beamed at him once more.

"Never."

The two returned to focus on their march. Their team had finally finished their circle and began falling into place amongst the other nations. There was much chatter around Hinata, mostly in tongues she could not understand, but what she could make out, for the most part, was that the majority of conversation was about incoming competitors and teams. Neji would occasionally point out an opponent in their event, should he be able to make them out, but otherwise he mainly kept quiet and observed, as did she.

Without Neji to distract her, Hinata felt herself growing tired. There were a great many countries and she couldn't help but catch herself blinking back sleep a few times. Neji interjected enough to where she didn't pass out where she stood, but it was becoming hard to fight. Finally, she heard the final team announced, and that instantly perked her awake.

"The United States of America" "Etats-Unis d'Amerique"

Ah, the United States, the host team of this years Olympics. They were enormous in size, decked out in atrocious red and white striped wind suits with matching blue "star spangled" beanies. They were loud and proud from their outfits to their demeanor, and the crowd matched their boisterousness tenfold.

Hinata was so caught up in watching them that she almost missed Neji whispering to her, "That's Ino and Sai."

"Hm?"

"Ino and Sai," he repeated. She followed the line of his fingers and saw that he was pointing to the American team. There she saw a beautiful blonde bombshell blowing kisses to the crowd and a pale, stoic man beside her. "They're the American figure skaters, and our biggest competition this year."

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "I thought they looked familiar."

"We'll need to be at our best to defeat them. Staying confident and focused is key."

But in that moment, Hinata almost lost all of her focus when one of the Japanese men beside her cried out, "Isn't that Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hinata's gaze turned instantly back to the American team to see what, or rather who, the man was so excited about and her breath caught in the back of her throat at the sight. She had heard of Naruto Uzumaki, the famous American snowboarder, but she had never actually seen what he looked like. Standing in the center of the American team, tall and proud was the most beautiful face she'd ever gazed upon. He was a shock of blonde hair with bright blue eyes and the widest, brightest smile she'd ever seen. His aura exuded happiness and mirth, an aura that drew Hinata to him like a moth to a flame.

She couldn't believe she'd never seen his face until now. She'd read articles about him in the news. He was an orphan, raised by his godfather Jiraya, a gold medalist snowboarder himself. Naruto was a joker who was said to have done poorly in school, but so happened to be an amazing boarder. He and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha were considered the best snowboarders in America and had competed actively against each other in the X-Games for several years. This would be the first time the two would not compete as rivals, but as comrades. There had been pictures of both him and Sasuke in the papers, but none had featured him without his hat and goggles on. She couldn't understand why. He looked so much better without them...

"Hinata-sama? Were you listening to me?"

"Hm?" she blinked a couple of times. "Oh! Oh I'm sorry, Neji-san! What were you saying?"

Hinata didn't miss Neji's sigh of exasperation.

"Hinata, we must remain focused."

She bowed, her face flushing with embarrassment, "My apologies, Neji-san. I promise not to get distracted by the competition."

However, despite her promises and best efforts, Hinata couldn't help but steal glances at the blonde American snowboarder throughout the remainder of the opening ceremony. Naruto Uzumaki- a distraction? To her? That was certainly an understatement.

Hinata let a small yawn tumble from her mouth as she closed the door to her dormitory. Rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes, she stumbled into the hotel elevator making sure the button for the second level was lit red when she pressed it. After all it was 4:00 in the morning and she was still adjusting herself to sleeping in a new time zone, something she had hoped would die away by this point, but sadly still caused a bit a fuss in the mornings. It didn't help either that she was forced to be up incredibly early, to get some morning training in, but then again it wouldn't be wise of her to not get up on her skates before the competition. She and Neji had agreed to meet at 6:00 to go over their routine and get a light bit of skating in. Nothing too strenuous as they could not afford injury, but enough to keep them limbered for their qualifiers the next day.

As the elevator grumbled to life, Hinata heard a small "ding" in her pocket. She took out her phone to see a message from her father on the screen.

 **-Daughter, do not forget to observe the competition. The American team will be difficult foes but the Russians always have tricks up their sleeves. Watch carefully so as to expound upon their weaknesses.**

No "Good Luck". No "How Are You?". Just a reminder to win. Of course. How could she expect any different of him?

Although she loved him, her father had always been stern with her from a very young age.

A once prized Japanese hockey player, he had forced her onto the ice the moment she was able to don a pair of skates. Hinata could remember skating around rinks until her lips turned blue and her feet bled. Too scared and docile for hockey, Hinata had found her love in figure skating. It took many years before her father had come to accept this. It was only when her cousin Neji, a hockey prodigy, decided to abandon the game and pursue figure skating as well, that her father had finally saw a good in it. Yet, Hinata knew that he had only accepted it because Neji was bred a champion. After a long time of training, and hard work, Hinata was finally able to match her cousin in his craft, and the two decided to compete together in pairs figure skating. When they were crowned the Japanese champions and selected to compete in the Olympics, Hinata thought for sure her father would have finally managed to be be proud of her. Yet, she realized quickly. that anything less than victory in the Games would be a disappointment to him.

She quickly shook any negativity out of her head when the elevator doors opened and she walked into the twenty four hour cafeteria of the Olympic Village. Not surprisingly, there were many other competitors dining in the spacious area, most likely getting in an early meal before either their training or their event began.

The air was abuzz with a surprising friendliness, she noticed as she crossed the linoleum looking around for the start of the food line. Spotting the buffet style platters along the far wall, she began her walk towards them, passing through the large crowded tables. Among the many faces, she spotted a member of the Swedish curling team, the two time medalist Karui, sitting cozily next to the Canadian curling member Choji. Next to them Chinese freestyle skier TenTen was talking to her fellow Chinese speed skater Rock Lee, both evidently eyeing up the Sand Siblings from Egypt who had somehow each managed to qualify for various skiing events. She also noticed international hip hop star turned professional German bobsledder Killer Bee shredding some raps with a couple of his comrades, who clapped enthusiastically for him.

As she passed each, Hinata felt very honored to be chosen as a competitor among such vastly talented people, and at each new athlete she identified, she couldn't help but be very humbled by knowing what a great deal it was to be among such talented company.

Finally reaching the start of the food line, Hinata eagerly grabbed a tray and some eating utensils before turning to look at the food. American breakfasts were so different from what she was accustomed to. Instead of rice, soup, and fish, a display of what Hinata knew to be such items as bacon, eggs, and sweet pastries were lined up before her. While she was normally a creature of habit and comfort, Hinata was eager to try some new breakfast dishes. After all, you could only eat nori and natto so many times before you'd grow tired of them.

So, she began to fill her plate with many different items as she could. She especially was excited to see they had many cinnamon bun type pastries for her to choose from. However, one of the buffet items gave her a bit of pause. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the brown somewhat mushy substance before her.

"It's called oatmeal," a clearly American voice came from beside her.

Hinata whipped her head around to see what could only be described as the most brilliant head of pink hair she'd ever seen. Hinata would know that hair anywhere, and with those bottle green eyes, it could only be-

"Haruno, Sakura."

A delicate pink brow raised in shock and flattery.

"Oh, you recognize me then?"

"Nani? Ah, sumimasen! Oh, sorry, Sakura-san. I did not mean to be so rude."

"No, no! I was the one being rude. I just assumed you didn't know what oatmeal was." The pink haired girl insisted waving her hands.

"I didn't," Hinata admitted sheepishly.

"But you know who I am, ne?" Sakura teased.

"You're Haruno, Sakura a member of the United States' skiing team. You were a child prodigy and student of Gold Medalist Tsunade, not to mention a two time X-Games champion."

"My reputation precedes me then. I'm afraid, however, I don't know much about you. I know you're from Japan," she observed, motioning to the flag on Hinata's jacket sleeve. " And I'm almost positive I've seen you before. You're a figure skater aren't you? Ah, but I can't recall your name?"

"Hyuuga, Hinata," said girl responded with a courteous bow. "And yes, my cousin and I compete in figure skating as a pair. Our specialty is ice dancing."

"Oh wow!" Sakura nearly gushed. "I'm so jealous! Oh how, I wish I could do that, but I'm about as graceful as a giraffe on roller skates."

Hinata wasn't all too familiar with the phrasing, but she very humbly assured the other girl. "I'm sure that's not true! Skiing requires a great deal of poise."

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as an ice dancer," Sakura laughed.

"Oi, you two women going to get food or not? Your talking is holding up the line," a lazy voice chimed in from behind Sakura.

"Ah, shove it Shikamaru! If we're taking up too much of your time then take a nap you bum," the pink haired skier shot back.

Hinata peeked around the taller girl's shoulder to see a spiky haired Canadian man let out a yawn. She didn't hear much of what he said, but believe she could hear him mutter "troublesome" under his breath.

"Don't mind him, Hinata, Shikamaru is all talk. You think for such a genius he'd know how to shut his mouth," she commented loudly whilst scooting the polite Japanese girl further along the line. She stopped them in front of the fruits so that she could dab some yogurt on her plate, before turning back to her new dark haired companion."Say, if you're finished filling your tray, you're welcome to come sit at our table. That is of course, if you're not sitting with any of your team."

Hinata paused a moment. She hadn't thought much about where she was going to sit. She had originally planned to eat with a fellow teammate Shino, but he had knocked on her door earlier this morning to explain that his luge training had been pushed up earlier than expected, and to apologize that he would not be able to join her. She had nodded in understanding and quietly resolved herself to eat alone. However, this seemed to be a much better alternative.

"Ano, no, I don't have anyone to sit with."

Hinata watched as Sakura's face break into a wide bubbly smile.

"Perfect!"

Without a word the cheerful girl had grabbed Hinata's wrist and excitedly lead her over to her table. Hinata was so shocked by the forwardness of the girl, she had let out a small squeak, but otherwise remained outwardly calm as she was lead to her new acquaintance's table. She assumed most cultures must have thought this kind of behavior normal as, thankfully, it had not really caught anyone's attention. Despite that, Hinata must admit she felt a bit embarrassed, but that embarrassment was nothing compared to the embarrassment she was about to feel.

After meandering there way over to a long table nearest the dining hall window, Sakura finally abruptly stopped, causing Hinata to nearly drop her food.

"This is us," Sakura said turning her neck quickly towards Hinata, before addressing the table. "Hey everybody! Hope you don't mind, but I brought someone to sit with us. Guys meet, Hinata."

Sakura stepped to the side grandly, extending her arm like a showgirl to parade Hinata off. The act in itself was very awkward for the tiny figure skater, but it intensified tenfold when her eyes immediately locked with the person's from across the table…

Of course Sakura was friends with Naruto Uzumaki.

She could just feel those powerful blue eyes on her and nothing else. His gaze was so intense she began to notice her face burning up, so much so, that she was certain the heat was enough to make her melt right into the floor. He was even more beautiful than he had been two nights ago when she'd first spotted him at the opening ceremony. He had been so full of vibrance and mirth, but there was so much more of him to behold closer up- like the fierceness of his jaw, or the stubble against the whisker like marks on his cheeks, or perhaps the delicate, expressive eyebrows that framed those deep ocean blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes. From far away she also hadn't been able to get a good look at his strong neck, or the way his shoulders had sloped into a very broad frame. He was so muscular, unlike most of the Japanese men she was accustomed to. In fact, his aura was so much different from theirs as well. He was louder, wilder, more confident and boisterous, like a giant whirling tsunami versus their calm dark seas. He was absolutely breathtaking, and she was heart stopping-ly transfixed. So much so, that she barley heard as another voice began speaking to her.

"You are the enemy, aren't you?"

Hinata had to blink several times to pull her attention away from Naruto.

"Eh," she managed to squeak out, turning herself away from the blond boy. "Nani?"

"Sai!" Sakura chastised.

Sai? Hinata looked to Naruto's left to see the dark, almost expressionless face of a man she recognized instantly from the opening ceremony as well. She couldn't forget the face of not only such a graceful and confident man, but that of her competition. No, Hinata, always had a keen eye for competition. She'd been trained to do so.

"Well, she is." Said defended. "Hinata and her cousin Neji are among Ino and I's main competition this year." The pale man then shifted his gaze, leaning closer towards the dark haired girl, "Have you come to invade enemy lines? Perhaps even come to steal some techniques?"

"Ah, shove it, Sai!" Naruto's distinctive voice loudly cried out attempting to squash Sai's remark. "She's definitely not a spy! Are you, Hinata?"

As he said this he turned to look at her with a brilliant smile. Hinata's face hadn't fully cooled down before she turned flush once more. Thankfully-or not so thankfully Sai remarked-

"Ah yes I forgot, you probably can't speak English can you." He nodded to himself. "That's really terrible spy work, sending in someone who can't understand what the other party is saying."

Sakura sent a swift punch to his shoulder.

"Sai, you asshole! For your information, Hinata speaks very good English!"

"Really?" This question came from Naruto, more impressed than surprised.

"Uh, yes," Hinata managed to stutter out. "I'm quite skilled with English. I was taught it since I was very small. However, I do still have a bit of trouble with your, I believe it's called- slang."

"Oh wow! Sakura's right, you hardly have an accent or anything!" Naruto observed of her enthusiastically.

"Don't you think that statement is a bit racist? Not everyone has an accent, idiot."

It was just then that Hinata noticed the man sitting to Naruto's right side, undoubtedly Sasuke Uchiha. A gorgeous man in his own right, with dark spiky hair and a lean frame. She'd heard plenty of her comrades remarking on his gorgeous appearance. That is if you liked that sort of thing… Hinata found that Sasuke, while handsome, certainly didn't suit her tastes.

"Bastard, it was just a compliment. Surely you realize I wasn't trying to insult you, right, Hinata?"

Hinata looked back into those beautiful, earnest blue eyes. _"Oh no,_ " she thought, _"Sasuke definitely did not suit her tastes."_ Yet, from the look Sakura gave Sasuke, he might just suit hers. From the corner of her eye, Hinata could see a glimmer of admiration Sakura's eye as the darker haired man spoke.

"Even if she were offended, she's too polite to say anything."

"Ano-" Hinata amended waving a hand earnestly, "I truly am not offended, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, you know who I am?"

 _Shit!_ Hinata cursed to herself. That's right, he'd never actually stated his name. He must clearly think she was some kind of stalker. No. No. No.

Thankfully Sakura covered nicely, "Oh yeah, Hinata, is well versed with names. She even knew who I was over at the buffet. That's why I invited her to sit with us."

"Really?" Naruto's face gleamed with interest. "Then please sit down. Get comfy."

Hinata did so, taking the seat across from Naruto. While Sakura slid in next to her, across from Sasuke.

"So, Hinata," Sakura prompted as she dug into her yogurt, "tell us about yourself."

So she did. The next half hour was spent in polite conversation with what Hinata would come to know as Team 7- named for the number of district titles each of them had to win before being able to actively compete in the X games. It was pleasant and jovial, and Hinata was glad to be able to acquaint herself with the Western "small talk" as it was so called. She had to admit it was a bit nerve-wracking for someone who usually kept to herself, but it made her feel warm to have a few people open a little bit of themselves up to her without truly knowing her beforehand.

The time flew by and before Hinata knew it Sakura had started to get up from the table admitting that she wanted to hit the slopes before her competition tomorrow. Sai also took that as his cue to leave, saying that he and Ino were planning on meeting to work out a practice schedule. To which she heard Naruto murmur under his breath, "More like make out.." Finally it came down to Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke alone at the table. But she could sense Sasuke was about to make his exit too.

"We've got a lot of prep to do, before the qualifiers at 6:00." she heard him remark to Naruto.

"Yeah, but the bus doesn't leave until 5:00, so we've still got plenty of time."

"Nervous, yet?" Sasuke inquired of his friend.

"Ah, please Sasuke, you're the one who should be nervous. I'm gonna whip your ass today."

It suddenly hit Hinata, "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten!"

Two sets of eyes turned to face her, causing her into an instant blush.

"Forgot what?" Naruto inquired.

"Your event is today isn't it? The halfpipe?" She couldn't believe she'd forgot that other events had started already. She certainly couldn't believe she'd forgot that boarding had started. It was one of the absolute favorites of the Games.

"Yeah, we go on for the semifinals around noon," Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder proudly. "You gonna watch us, Hinata?"

She had certainly hoped to, but then again, her training was set to last for a few hours.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I will certainly try."

"I hope you can." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a foxlike grin. "It's going to be a real showstopper ne, Sasuke?"

"Whatever," the dark haired boy shrugged. "I'm headed up to get ready. I'll see you on the bus, Naruto."

"Yeah, see you Sasuke," Naruto called after his friend who's already begun making his way out of the cafeteria.

And it didn't take Hinata very long to realize that she was suddenly very, very alone with one Naruto Uzumaki. Especially not when she heard his husky voice say, "Well, looks like it's just you and me."

Her eyes shot to his face, wide yed, like a deer in the headlights, gawking at his dazzling smirk. "Ano. Yes, it seems so."

"So," Naruto prompted, "Are you excited for your event?"

"Ah," this question was simple enough, Hinata could do this, "Yes, I am."

"Nervous?" he suggested with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

She giggled a bit, "Yes, of course. Are you?"

"Nah," he shrugged it off with a grin. He slurped at his glass of milk, setting it down heartily and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I used to be, but I realized there's no sense in being nervous. If I do the absolute best I can then nothing else matters, right?"

She smiled delicately, "I wish it were as simple as that."

"Oh?" she felt a tingle race up her spine as he leaned a bit closer to her, "and why isn't it?"

"Well, it's my father," she felt the words tumble out of her mouth before she could control them. What was she doing, confessing to this man she hardly knew? But she couldn't stop herself from continuing, "He's very harsh sometimes and expects a lot from me. Anything but winning is failure to him."

"Really? Surely, he's got to be proud of you for making it this far?" Naruto insisted.

"One might think…" Hinata's voice drifted off, her eyes dropped to her lap, a tinge of sadness underneath it all.

"Hey," Naruto's voice coaxed, "Hinata, look at me."

She looked up slowly at him, her pretty pale eyes searching his blue ones, shocked at the concern and encouragement she found in them.

"I don't know you too well, but look, forget what your old man thinks, okay? As long as you do your absolute best, nothing else matters, understand?"

"I understand," she said quickly.

"Nah, you gotta promise me," he said taking her hands. "Promise me, okay? That you won't go back on your word. You'll do your best and you won't care what anyone thinks. Alright?"

She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was touching her, or the intensity of his eyes, or the boldness of his words, but the whole thing left Hinata breathless and dazed for a long moment. Truly, it didn't matter what this man said, he could have asked her to run away with him, and she would have said yes. She was too caught up in him and his veracity to think anything else. Yet, like a gaping fish, her moth attempted to form words, but nothing but air came out. After moments of sighing, and gasping, and simply staring at him she finally breathed out an, "I promise." It was so small and quiet she was almost sure he had not heard her. But when his face broke out into an ear to ear grin, she knew he had.

"I have a lot, of faith in you, Hinata! Y'know what? I think you'll win it too! Believe it!" He released her hands giving her two big thumbs up.

She smiled softly at him, "So will you, Naruto-kun."

"I know I will," he chuckled. "But don't tell, Sasuke that. I'm going to take home the gold today, just you wait and see."

"I wish I could come out there to cheer you on, but I have practice," Hinata admitted.

"Nah, it's going to be cold out there anyway," he insisted waving it off. "But I do hope you'll at least get to see me on TV."

"I will," Hinata promised. "What is the American expression? Cross my heart and hope to die?"

He laughed, "You got it! Y'know? You're a real nice girl, Hinata."

She bowed quickly, blushing furiously, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Surely, I am none of those things. I am quite boring, really."

He scratched the back of his head at that. "I mean you're definitely shy and a little weird, but you're a very nice girl and I really like people like you. Y'know?"

She lifted her head and her hand covered her heart. It wash a lovely thing of him to say. She had never felt so great of a compliment in her life.

"It's getting late," he said finishing off the rest of his milk and standing abruptly. "Walk you to the elevator, Hinata?"

She nodded. Getting up and brushing herself off. It was only then that she noticed a couple of people staring at her. They were mostly other members of the Japanese team, probably wondering why she was talking to an American, let alone Naruto Uzumaki. She also, noticed that a couple of females were looking at her coldly. Perhaps out of jealousy? She brushed off the notion, but the sudden feeling of self consciousness washed over her as she tried to catch up to Naruto.

The tall boy looked down as Hinata ran up next to him, and suddenly noticed she'd become a little more fidgety. "What's wrong?" he prodded immediately.

She jumped, like a little rabbit in a cage. "Ano, it's just that people are staring."

Naruto looked around and over his shoulder, and noticed that, indeed, a few people were staring. Most upon catching his gaze, quickly went back to eating, but it was apparent that they had definitely been watching them.

"They're probably wondering why we're talking is all. The human race can you believe it? So prejudice. The whole point of the games is peace and to make friends with everyone and yet they think it's weird to even talk with someone outside of their own country."

Hinata was taken aback by the brash statement. She'd never known anyone to speak their mind so freely, no matter how true.

"Or maybe," Naruto slyly added with a wink, "it's just because we're two beautiful people."

Hinata became a walking tomato at the moment. Had he really just said that? She spent the remaining walk to the elevator gathering her composure and getting her body temperature under control.

When they got in the elevator he asked her what floor.

"Eight," she managed to get out calmly.

He pushed both seven and eight.

"I really do hope you get to watch me today," He told her as the elevator began it ascent. "It would mean a lot to me."

"I promise," she insisted. "No matter what it takes."

"Mmm," he murmured. "Then, I'll have to win it, for you then, eh?"

She smiled, "I guess so."

The elevator "ding"-ed to signal it's arrival. The doors opened too fast for Hinata's liking.

"Well, this is my stop." He took a step out turning back to grin at her once more with a two finger salute, "Until next time, Hinata!"

Hinata could do nothing but stare. With that, he turned to walk down the hall. The doors to the elevator closing behind him. Her legs finally buckled underneath her, and she fell to her knees on the elevator floor. Oh what a morning. What a wonderful morning.

When she had made it down to the rink, Neji, commented that he had only booked their practice until ten which meant Hinata would definitely be able to keep her promise to watch the snowboarding events.

After going through their combinations and a bit of light freestyle skating, the two called it a day and made heir way back to the Olympic Village for a light lunch. Afterwards she ran into Shino, and they conversed for a while before she politely excused herself, not wanting to miss any of the event.

She sat on the bed of her room, wrapping herself in her blanket and turning her television to the right station. There she caught a glimpse of her fellow Japanese team member, and her good friend, Kiba talking to some Japanese reporters, before the camera flashed back to footage of the slopes and pipes. The American television hosts were remarking about the competitors and, of course, their main topic of conversation were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata smiled every time they'd flash Naruto's picture or talk about his stats, and she could't help the giddy feeling that came over her anytime they'd flash to him live on camera. It was mostly him and Sasuke together, chatting, gearing up and getting ready to board.

Finally, it was time for the halfpipe semifinals to start. She knew many nations were going at the same time, but they only focused on the frontrunners.

Sasuke was up first, and although she didn't understand very much about snow boarding, Hinata had to admit his style was impressive. He was referred to as a mostly "frontside" competitor by the announcers, which Hinata picked up to mean that he favored turns from the left. She didn't know the terminology but he was very graceful in the way he grabbed his board, as well as the execution of his turns and flips. It was a lot like figure skating, but with a more macho air about it. He did very well with a 43.6 score and the announcers seemed confident that his score would make it to the top of the pack in the finals. But that was a giveaway to begin with.

There were a couple more competitors, including Kiba, (who was very impressive, but not as good as Sasuke) before finally it was Naruto's turn. Hinata could not control her excitement biting her lip as they announced he was to start. They flashed up to him at the top of the halfpipe and she couldn't contain herself the minute they had him start.

Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat as he slid along the ice going into the first big jump. It was simple one, with a grab, but beautifully executed. Then came his second, Hinata noticed how he flipped several times in midair, not able to count exactly how many, it was very well done, but the landing was a tad bit rougher than his last, she leaned towards the TV on his third jump which he managed excellently with something the announcer called a "fake out", he went into his fourth a double cork (at least that's what she thought she heard), and then did a big trick to finish. He landed pumped his fist in the air once before exiting the course. Hinata clapped excitedly.

While not as graceful as Sasuke, his tricks were certainly a bit more impressive. However, she could see he was holding back for the finals. It reflected in the judges scores too, a 42.8. He ranked third so far, behind Sasuke and someone named Suigestsu from Sweden who'd received a 43.2, it was a close competition but that did not mean she had lost her faith.

After a bit of a break, they were finally back and ready for the final round. She was practically fidgeting like crazy with anticipation. Going in order of score it took a few competitors before Naruto was up again, but it felt like an eternity for Hinata. She was poised on the edge of the bed, like a lioness ready to pounce, but a cute lioness all wrapped up in her blankets.

He took his stance up on the top of the halfpipe, all cameras zoomed in on him, ready to go. She could see his confidence turn into determination in the flash of a second. With baited breath she watched him finally take off.

This Naruto, the one she was watching before her eyes, was someone a bit different, even from his earlier performance. This was someone who embodied ruggedness and grace and this distinct air of confidence and humility, and you could see it all just in the way he boarded. It was the most breathtaking sight to behold, even as she only watched him gain air in his first jump. He moved quickly onto the second, never faltering, and it was as though time slowed down, watching him glide expertly through the air, like a bird soaring. Again she felt it in his third jump. as he was flipping and twirling, and once more, for his fourth going around and around like he was weightless.

Finally, it was time for his grand finale, he was to attempt his specialty move, the Rasengan. Up he went once more, gaining so much air one would think it dangerous before he grabbed his board and flipped three times before spinning his whole body back around and sticking the landing so smoothly, you'd think he'd done nothing at all, like it was beyond effortless. His fists shot in the air in triumph.

Hinata finally released the breath she didn't realize been holding. Tears pricked at her eyes and her hand rested over her heart. She mumbled a quiet "Yes" to herself, so amazingly proud of his accomplishment.

She waited, with extraordinary patience, for his score, but she knew it would be amazing. And it was! A 48.8! Just 1.2 points shy of perfect. She watched Naruto and the entire team rejoiced. Unless, Sasuke and Suigetsu were going to pull out all the stops, there's no way he could lose.

And he didn't.

The brightest smile in he world was seen that night, as Naruto Uzumaki proudly waved to the audience, a gleaming gold medal around his neck. His best friend beside him, a silver medal around his own. There was nothing that could dampen his, or the American people's hearts tonight. It was a great day indeed.

Hinata giddily watched to as he was interviewed by the famous reporter Moegi, and when she asked the first question Hinata realized how much she'd really been longing to hear his voice.

"Now, Naruto, I'm sure the entire world wants to know how are you feeling after winning gold today?"

"I'm on top of the world, y'know! It's been my life long dream, to win gold in the Olympics, and I just did it! Believe it!"

Hinata couldn't stifle her giggle. He continued to answer a few more questions, all with great enthusiasm and charm, before Moegi decided to finally wrap up the interview.

"Lastly, did you want to give a shoutout or perhaps thank any one?"

"Of course! Thanks of course to all my mentors, Karachi and Pervy Sage especially, I wouldn't be the boarder I was today without you. I've learned everything I possibly can from you two. To Iruka, you raised me into the person I am and I' incredibly grateful for that. To all my teammates, especially Sasuke, who I'm very proud of, and to the American people who've supported my journey, I'm very thankful. And finally, Hinata, I hope you're watching this! I promised you I'd win didn't I?" he said brandishing his medal.

Hinata's heart stopped in her chest. Had he really- of all the names, of all the people, he'd ever known and could thank- chose her?

He turned quickly backed to Moegi and thanked her as well.

"No, thank you Naruto," and her face came back into view, "Alright, we have more Olympic coverage tonight…"

Hinata turned the television off. She had to, or else the pounding in her chest would not have stopped. He'd called out to her. Acknowledged her. Her face was red, and her stomach was in butterflies.

She fell back into the bed and buried her face in the pillows. Giggling and rolling around on the bed like a school girl. He said her name on worldwide television! Laying on her back, arms out and free, palms reaching to the sky, Hinata let out a sigh of joy, feeling weightless and free like she was doing nothing short of _gliding_.

If only her stomach had had fewer knots than her hair. Alas, that wasn't the case. Her stylist finished the last touches to her now perfect coif, but the butterflies still remained. Honestly, they felt more like cocooning caterpillars spinning comfy nesting places out of her insides.

"We will need to spray it so it stays in place," her stylist commented.

"Hai."

Hinata closed her eyes in anticipation. With a loud swish the air became thick with the distinct aerosol smell. A smell Hinata had come to dread, as it generally meant competition. Which in turn, meant the possibilities of disappointment and failure.

" _Or of glory and success…"_ Neji's encouragement resounded in the back of her mind.

" _Remember pessimism isn't fashionable,"_ it was her sister Hanabi's voice this time, _"After all blue spectacles are becoming on no one."_

"Then again…" Hinata mumbled under her breath. "When have I ever had much a fashion sense?"

Well, upon opening her eyes and seeing her reflection in the mirror, one might argue that she might have always had one. She did look very stunning in her costume. It was a violet color so dark it could be mistaken for black. Lace was interwoven along the bottom of her skirt and around the tops of her breasts into a high collar around her neck. Inlet with small rhinestones like little stars, they extended down the length of her arms in the sheer net fabric, making it seem like she had stars in skin. Her hair was put up into a french twist, with little crystals inserted in, creating an absolute galaxy of swirling ebony stands laid with precious stones. Her makeup was subtle but illuminating. Her ivory flesh stood in perfect contrast to her outfit. She could almost hardly recognize the girl in the mirror with beautiful full red lips and shimmering eyeshadow masked with thick lashes. She was a vision.

She blinked. Once. Twice. She touched a hand to her face.

It was amazing, really, the skills of beauticians. They didn't realize how much power they held in their hands.

"Who knew someone so plain, could turn into someone so beautiful?" she mused.

"I did."

Hinata practically jumped out of her skin, like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The distinctly male voice breaking her out of her reverie as she looked wide eyed at the new presence in her room.

"Relax, Hinata-sama, it is just me," Neji chuckled entering her dressing room.

"Ano, Neji-san, it is just that you caught me talking to myself. It's a little embarrassing isn't it?" she berated herself, cheeks dusted with pink.

"I should hardly think so," Neji commented with a shrug. "Most people do it. Even if they won't admit it."

"Ah!" She leaned in closer to him. "Surely you don't, Neji-san!"

He smirked. "All the time."

"Oh?" she mused, catching his widening grin. "And what sorts of things do you tell yourself?"

Cool as an autumn breeze, Neji bent down to her level, careful not to crease his costume as he brushed her bangs away with his thumb. Tilting her chin up only slightly so he could look into her eyes, he breathed calmly, never looking away from her for an instant. "I tell myself to be brave, and to have confidence, and to do my best."

"Ah," Hinata sighed with a fond smile, "but I say those things to myself all the time."

"Yes," her cousin agreed, nodding. "But believing it all is the key."

With that he pushed up on his knees to stand up straight and tall once more, brushing off and straightening his costume. "Well, we only have twenty minutes before we're on the rink, best be putting the finishing touches together, ne?"

"Of course," she breathed. Standing up straight and tall. "We'll certainly secure our spot in the top five tomorrow."

Neji flipped his hair expertly, "Of course, it will be child's play."

"I must admit though, I am still very nervous," Hinata admitted rubbing her arm.

"I'd be more worried if you weren't," Neji admitted. "I will see you at the rink, Hinata-sama."

With that he walked out the door closing it gently behind him.

Hinata, for her part, could do nothing more than let out another long, ragged breath as she stared at the pretty ice dancer in the mirror one more time. This dancer was who Hinata had wanted to be for so long. Someone strong, courageous, graceful, and admirable. Someone beautiful, with heart, and soul, and passion. Someone who could defy the odds and bring honor to those important to her. Someone- worthwhile. She looked at that beautiful girl, and thought of the reputation she'd created for this girl, and how difficult it would be to live up to it. But Kami she'd do it. She had to. If not for her country, then for herself.

She took one last glance at that girl before she walked out the door, skates in her hand, determination in her heart.

The top ten teams were now prepped for their final elimination dance before the top five would perform tomorrow evening. For this section of the competition they were required to do a short dance. This type of qualifying routine requires a set rhythm but allows for choreographic freedom within the restraints of certain required elements from the performers. It would be to show that participants had understood and mastered the basics of performance, and were able to do so synchronized and with strict movement.

For this round they had been required to perform two sections to the style of a Ravensburger Waltz. Music had to be very carefully selected for them. The Hyuuga were nothing but talented, as a cousin of Hinata and Neji's had been studying to be a composer and created a perfect sequence that matched their requirements: a song at a sixty six measure of three beats, named "Heavens."

They stepped onto the ice gently skating once around each end of the ice before meeting together in the middle. Neji took Hinata's hand into his own, the other on hand resting atop his shoulder. They went directly into their required waltz sections skating toward the left side of the judges. Focusing on the exactitude of their movements in time with the rhythm, they did their best to immolate dancing on a hardwood floor. Their steps were quick, in a one-two rhythm. They maintained incredible lightness and lilt, like they were practically on air, making sure to ease through any complex changes in position and being fast with their steps.

They then moved onto their twizzles, a series of multi-rotational one-foot turns. They dance swiftly picked up into a one-two-three rhythm. Hinata began doing a series of quick mohawks underneath Neji's arm, they then both took a step to skate out performing their own separate twizzles, before rejoining and moving back into their waltz.

They moved into their partial step sequence, similar to a foxtrot, where they managed a small series of walk around three turns. Their footing was light, brisk, and went smoothly with the music. It was seamless to the eyes around them. A playful, yet elegant routine.

Only one move left, to complete it- a short lift. With strength and grace, Neji glided into a spread eagle position while lifting Hinata, who stood on one leg, the other raised high in the air as they performed a curved lift. The audience clapped in appreciation. Setting her down with great poise the two finished with a final turn, Neji bowing to Hinata.

A beautiful applause erupted form the audience. The two smiled at one another before bowing to all sides and skating to the side of the rink to await results.

After a quick painless, deliberation, they were awarded 74.8 points. A fantastic score. Much better than that of the Chinese and German teams. It was also a few points above both of the Canadian teams and the French team, meaning they were guaranteed a spot in the finals.

Despite the intimacy of their dance, Hyuuga were not known for their great physical affection, but Neji did pull Hinata into a half armed hug upon receiving the news. And what wonderful news it was indeed! Hinata could not help the absolute glow on her face.

The final four teams, however, were among their best competition and would determine how much of a gap in points they would need to make up. Russia had not one but two teams very much still in the running, Spain had a great pair this year, and then there was Ino and Sai of America. This made Hinata quick to swallow her glee. They weren't out of the woods just yet.

Thankfully the first Russian team's score did not produce the desired numbers, and they were booted from the Top Five, the Canadians securing that spot instead. However, the very talented Mei and her new partner Chojuro of the second Russian team were an absolute force of nature. While not the most graceful, their routine was astounding and very synchronized. She could clearly see the amount of skill and discipline it had taken.

"A great routine," Neji remarked.

" _But…"_ Hianta thought knowing her cousin wasn't finished.

"But quite militaristic. We shall use that to our advantage in the final round."

"Always the strategist, Neji-san."

"Someone has to be, Hinata-sama."

It was teasing, and she couldn't help but smile. However, it dropped from her face before she could control it, when she saw their score. A 76.2.

"That was unexpected," Neji voiced his surprise.

Hinata nodded, "I suppose they were rewarded for being risky."

"We shall see if it holds up in the end," her cousin commented flippantly. "But first let us see how the Americans do."

Ino and Sai had finally entered the rink. Hinata was quite fond of Ino's lilac ensemble. It was a bit too risqué for Hinata to want herself but she was in love with the color and beading.

Ino and Sai took their lap around the ring before joining each other. Hinata could already see that they were quite the graceful pair, and once the music had begun, it was safe to say it was a fair assumption. Not only were they graceful but they were daring. Thankfully, Hinata noted, their daring would hurt them unlike the Russians. Even though their routine was beautiful, there were moments Hinata could sense they weren't in sync. Despite their incredible physicality and chemistry, some motions weren't aligned as they should be. However, most people would not notice these things unless they had a trained eye. All in all, the performance was spectacular and Ino gave her partner a huge hug when the routine finished.

"They will get higher marks than we will," Neji spoke with confidence.

"Ah?"

"They will reward them for their daring and complexity of their routine, despite them not being as synchronized as they could have been. Luckily that is a great advantage of ours."

"And luckily," Hianta added, "they don't know that we're saving our best for tomorrow."

"Right." He agreed before adding in Japanese, "Our daring comes out tomorrow."

Sure enough, Ino and Sai had been given higher marks, but just barely. A 75.2 score by the judges, meaning the competitors standings before the free dance, were Russia in first, USA in second, Japan in third, Canada in Fourth, and France in fifth. The finals were to be tomorrow at 7:00pm. Hinata could feel her stomach winding into knots already. It was going to be a fierce battle.

Hinata couldn't go to sleep. She was tossing and turning, and it didn't help that her phone kept flashing with congratulations and well wishes from people like Kiba, and Shino, and her instructor Kurenai. Thankfully, her event wasn't until late, but she wanted to be as well rested as possible. She couldn't afford mistakes.

Nonetheless, it didn't bother her at all when she heard a faint knock at her door. While she flinched a bit at the sound, wondering who it might be, she didn't hesitate to trudge to the door, looking through the peephole. Expecting to see Neji she was surprised to find it was a shock of pink hair that was greeting her. She swung the door open.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, did I wake you?"

"No at all, Sakura-san. I couldn't sleep."

"I figured as much, pre event jitters?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "Might I inquire as to how you knew this was my room?"

"Oh," Sakura smiled, "I ran into your cousin, and he told me."

Hinata's brows shot up into her bangs. "You asked Neji? I don't understand he's very guarded about these things, I wouldn't think him one to give up my room so easily. You know, sabotage and all."

"Yes, well," Sakura couldn't wipe the smirk off her face, "let's just say when you catch him sneaking away to meet up with a certain Chinese speed skater, he's a quick one to spill the beans."

Hinata's eyes grew wide, "You mean my cousin is flirting with a girl?"

"To put it mildly," Sakura giggled.

"A Chinese speed skater, you said?"

"Mmm. I promised him I wouldn't tell, but I have a feeling you're a good secret keeper aren't you, Hinata?"

"I am," Hinata nodded with a cheeky grin of her own. "However, none of this explains why you're here."

"Well, a couple of reasons actually," Sakura said raking her fingers through her hair, a bit nervously. "The first thing is to congratulate you on a great job today! It was really amazing! I swear I don't know how you or Ino do it!"

"Oh," Hinata's cheek lit up in a modest blush, "thank you!"

"And second was to ask if you had any leftover tickets for your event tomorrow. I'm already going to support Ino-pig, but she and Sai have given away all their extras, and I was wondering if you had maybe one left over?"

"Oh yes," Hinata said excitedly. "Wait here, just a moment." She went to her dresser pulling out her two remaining tickets and handed them over. She was excited to have a friend come and watch her. "I have two. My father and sister were supposed to come, but matters in the family business had delayed them in Japan. Please, take them both. You can bring a friend."

"Oh," Sakura looked at the tickets, before taking them enthusiastically, "I actually had my ticket already, and was getting one for a friend, but this works out perfectly. Now I can force Sasuke to come too."

"Ano," Hinata tightened her robe around herself, "if the ticket wasn't for you then who was it for?"

"Naruto of course," Sakura replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Na-Naruto?' Hinata stuttered.

"Well yeah," Sakura remarked flippantly, her eyes gleaming. "He can't stop talking about you. In fact we watched the semi-finals tonight, and he couldn't stop going on and on about how cool you were, and how awesome it was. I swear I was about to punch him just to get him to sit down and stop drooling all over the TV."

Naruto had watched her…. Naruto had watched _her_ ….

"He's going to be over the moon about getting to come tomorrow, Hinata. It will be the highlight of his day. I honestly think he'll be more excited about it then winning the gold," she winked.

Naruto was going to come to her event tomorrow… Naruto was going to come to…

Just then, Hinata did something she hadn't done since she was a child- she fainted.

"Eh, Hinata?!" Sakura screeched. "Hinata, are you alright?!"

If yesterday had been bad for her nervousness, today was much worse. The pressure in her chest had risen to her throat causing her to be unable to breath. She could feel every muscle in her body so acutely that she was aware of every step, and breath, and blink of her eye, but even more so aware of how much it began to pain her as she could feel every last of her nerves stand on end. The world around her was nothing but a blur, a sea of colors, and hazy faces, and the faintest buzzing of voices. Her head swam with unkind thoughts and pressures and scenarios rife with disaster. All she could hear was disappointment and condemnation, and there was nothing she could do to block it all out. Not even the comfort of Neji's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous."

"Easier said than done, Neji-nii."

"Block out the negativity."

"How?"

"Think positively, think good thoughts."

"I'm trying."

"And…?"

"It's not working."

Neji's brow furrowed as he smoothed out the sleeves of Hinata's midnight blue costume. He admired the silvery detailing on the kimono-like dress she wore, trying to think of comforting things to say to her.

"I'm nervous too," he admitted. "But I won't let it stop me, and you shouldn't either."

Hinata looked at him earnestly. "You know I won't. However, it doesn't stop the thoughts."

"I know."

She looked back at the ground, at her feet covered in shimmering stockings, a hand idly playing with a thread on the hem of her short kimono skirt. _"Never was there someone who could make distress look as lovely as Hinata,"_ Neji thought to himself watching his cousin biting her lip, smearing off her dark lipstick. Then again, she'd had to deal with distress much of her life. He supposed by now she'd just learned to make it into an art form.

"Why do I fear failure so much, Neji?"

He sighed. It was a question she asked often. A question she knew the answer to, and a question he never like to hear from her. But he answered it nonetheless.

"Because you've been taught to."

She nodded, morosely. Not lifting her eyes up to look at him

"But, Hinata-sama, know that failure, like beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. What one person sees is not the same as another. The only true determinant of failure is one's own self. Do not be afraid of what others will think."

Her head rose up slowly, grey eyes meeting grey, but Neji found her expression to be unreadable. It was impassive like stone. Not even her lips quivered to give any indication of what she felt.

"Ah," she hummed, lips finally quirking into a chastising smile. "But that's the problem Neji, I determine my own failure because of what other's think. Like you said, it's what I've been taught to do."

With that she grabbed her skates and headed to the rink, leaving Neji speechless in her wake.

The crowd was really abuzz today, much more lively than yesterday's bunch, and a bit more full too. The dancers were preparing outside of the rink, as last minute guests were filing into the arena. Hinata scanned the room for any of her friends, just barely making out Shino and Kiba as they waved to her. Her mentor Kurenai, sat close to her and gave her a hearty hello and congratulations upon seeing her.

Thankfully, her adrenaline was slowly pumping in little by little and erasing some of Hinata's nerves. She and Neji had apologized to one another quickly, not wanting anything between them to hinder their performance, but they both knew Hinata's fears would still brush the back of her mind.

"I'm just thankful that you've always had a strong will to succeed," Neji admitted.

"As am I," Hinata nodded.

It was time for her to finish her prep. As she leaned down to put on her skates, she could hear a loud cry from the audience, "There she is! Hinata! Hey, Hinata!"

She blinked. Was someone truly yelling for her? She picked her head up to searching for the source, and there he was, in all his glory, the loud mouthed blonde who had stolen her heart in a mere matter of hours, Naruto Uzumaki very proudly waving at her in the stands.

"Hinata! We made it!" He said pointing to Sakura, who was attempting to get him to stop shouting as to not draw attention from the other onlookers, and Sasuke who was looking absolutely disgruntled, whether from having to come or just from Naruto's behavior, she wasn't sure.

"Woohoo! Go, Hinata! Yeah, yeah, I'll be quiet now, Sakura, yeesh," he finished, finally taking his seat. He placed his hands in his lap, but with the absolute giddiness of a five year old.

Hinata could do nothing but smile and wave.

"Do you know him?" Neri asked from behind her.

"Hai, that's Naruto Uzumaki, the American snowboarder. I met him at breakfast the other morning."

"He seems to be a rather large fan of yours," Neji remarked. Rather coldly too, Hinata might add.

" _Not as big a fan as I am of him",_ Hinata thought to herself.

But she simply remarked, "Perhaps…"

"The pink haired girl, beside him," Neji pointed out, trying to seem nonchalant. "Do you know her too?"

"Her name is Sakura, she's an American skier whom I also met at breakfast, and who also came to my room to ask me for tickets last night." She then turned to him teasingly. "Why do you ask?'

"She was the one who asked me for directions to your room last night. I wanted to make sure it was for honorable reasons."

"I know that, Neji-nii."

"You do?" he inquired with a perfectly raised brow.

She winked back, "I do."

Before he could open his mouth to question, the announcers came over the PA system to commence the beginning of the finals. Hinata then began to feel all the nerves and adrenaline once more. A whirlwind of emotion sprang on her in one giant leap, yet, in spite of her nerves, she couldn't keep the smile off her face, especially not as she would steal glimpses up to the cheeky blonde in the stands, over the moon that he had come to see her and cheer her on.

The order went from the current fifth place contender to the first place contender, which meant that Hinata and Neji would be up third. They watched quietly as the other two teams went before them, studying their form and technique and analyzing if either of them stood a chance to win a medal. From the looks of it, they were definitely pulling out all the stops, but Hinata could see that perhaps even their best might not be quite good enough. She and Neji would have to do very badly to not win a medal.

France received their free dance score a 103.77. Then Canada performed, receiving a 105.66. Not bad, but it would only require a fairly low to beat out their combined scores. Meaning Hinata and Neji were almost guaranteed a medal as long as they scored a 103 or higher, which would be fairly simple for them.

It was one hurdle out of the way, but as lovely as medals were, would their performance be enough for them to grasp gold? This was still the main unanswered question.

"Now for our current third place competitors, Japan."

Hinata and Neji rose, skating their way onto the rink opposite from each other. They could hear cheers erupt from around them and Hinata could hear Naruto loudest and clearest of all.

"You've got it, Hinata! Remember what I said, okay? Do your best, nothing else matters!"

 _Nothing else matters…_

That's right. She had promised him, at the table, when they'd been alone. He had told her that day not to care about what her father thought. To not think about that, to do her best, and it wouldn't matter. She felt her heart swell. If Naruto cared enough that she did her best… if Naruto could care enough that she didn't win gold…. if Naruto could see that she had tried…. then, perhaps, it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

She looked up at him, smiling and cheering, and waving. He was so proud, so proud and boisterous and she hadn't even done anything yet, but he didn't care. She then spared a glance to Sakura who looked smug and happy as well. Then her eyes darted to Shino and Kiba, who too looked very determined for her. Then to her sensei, who's eyes sparkled with a whispered, _"Do your best."_ And then, finally, she stole a look to Neji, so fierce and strong and elated to be here— with her— despite it all. Despite their past, despite the pressure, despite the pain, he was here. And he was honored. And at this moment it did not matter what the rest of the world thought, or even what she thought. She was loved, and happy, and proud.

The music started, their specially composed melody "A Place in the Sun" and they began zipping, and darting, twisting and twirling. Lunging, and splitting, and curling, and contorting, and and rotating, performing in perfect syncretic harmony through each piece of their dance. From their lifts, to their twizzles, to their choreographed dancing, to their spins, to the serpentine dancing sequence it was all done in picture perfect timing. Heart and body aflame, Hinata felt like a dark star in a white night's sky. Filled with pride and joy and love, she was really and truly gliding.

"You were robbed!" Kiba cried out to Hinata in her dressing room, as she began to take the pins and flowers out of her hair.

Her eyes twinkled knowingly as she chuckled, "We won silver, Kiba. Neji and I are both very proud."

"But you should have had the gold," Kiba whined. "Those Russian bastards must have rigged it somehow. They had to have cheated."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "While I don't agree that they cheated, I do think you and Neji should have received higher marks. While the other team performed riskier moves, you and Neji's precision was unparalleled."

"And that lifty thing Neji did when you had your leg curled and stuff- that was incredible!"

"That's called a modified star lift, Kiba. We named it the Caged Bird Lift."

"Well, it was amazing! Oh, and what do you call those turn thingies?"

She giggled. "Their called twizzles, we named our particular style The Byakugan."

"Those were so awesome! Ugh!" Kiba groaned slumping in his chair. "You were both robbed, Hinata. I'm telling you, you should have gotten the gold."

"I think most of the audience thought so too," Shino spoke up again, "Why? I could hear them whispering in the crowds as we left."

"At least you beat the American team," Kiba snorted with a wolf like grin. "You should have seen the blonde's face when they got their score. Absolutely priceless. The guy though, totally unfazed, I mean show a little emotion won't you?"

"Regardless," Shino interrupted, "we are proud of you."

"That's very kind of you to say boys, and I'm very happy you both came to watch me, but," she said standing up, "what's done is done, I'm afraid. And now, if you both don't mind, I need to change."

"Kicking us out already, eh, Hinata? Ah, well, we see what we mean to you," Kiba winked.

"You mean quite a bit to me, but not enough to see me changing I'm afraid," she teased him back.

"Ah well, Shino and I wanted to stop by and say hello to Kurenai anyways didn't we, Shino?"

"Of course," Shino nodded. "When you are finished dressing, perhaps you will join us?"

"Of course," Hinata agreed.

With that, she walked both boys to the door, seeing them out into the hall as they left. Waving goodbye she turned to head back inside when she heard shouting down the hall.

"Aw c'mon! You gotta let me back there!"

"Sorry, sir, no unauthorized guests are allowed back near the dressing area," came the voice of the security guard.

"But I just want to say hello to my friend, it's not like I'm gonna peep or anything. Do I look like a lech to you?"

Hinata's curiosity got the best of her, coming down the hallway to peer at the loud visitor. Of course, it would be one Naruto Uzumaki. She should really have come to expect no less of him at this point.

"Sir, unless authorized, you cannot go into a changing area. Your name is not on the list, therefore, you can't be back there," the guard explained exasperatedly.

"I swear I'm not trying to make trouble," Naruto pleaded. "I just want to see a friend." She noticed as his eyes shifted and catching sight of her his face split into a wide grin. "Speaking of which, there she is now! Hey, Hinata, won't you tell this guy to let me in?"

The security guard then turned to her. "Do you know this gentleman?"

Hinata jumped at being addressed. "Uh, yes I do."

"And would you like to allow him to visit you, miss?" he asked her noting her jumpiness.

"Oh! Of course! Naruto is my friend," Hinata said quickly.

"Well, then, sir, I guess you're good to…"

But before he could finish Naruto bounded past him and swept Hinata into a hug spinning her around.

"You did it!" he shouted, his voice reverberating in the hall. "You were amazing, Hinata. I've never seen anything so pretty and graceful in all my life!"

She blushed from her head to her toes. "Ah, thank you, Naruto-kun. That's lovely of you to say."

She pulled back from him, but found herself stuck. She looked down seeing their medals had caught on each other.

"Oh wow, I forgot I was wearing this thing," Naruto said sheepishly. He took them both into his hands, untangling them, and laying his back against his chest, but holding hers in his hand.

"Y'know," he said staring down at it, "you two really should have won it. The gold I mean."

"That's very kind of you," Hinata replied modestly. "But the Russians did very well. I may have lost to them, but I win the silver with dignity and honor." She then looked up to meet his eyes, "And knowing, of course, that I did my best."

"That's all that matters," he grinned. "What does your father think?"

"Surprisingly, he is very proud. He seems to agree with many that we should have won. I think that makes me a bit smug, actually, though I dare not say it."

"Nah, dare to say whatever you like, Hinata."

She looked down seeing that he was still thumbing at her medal, his eyes darting back and forth between the award and her face. She blushed at the strange intimacy.

"Y'know," he began, "I'm kind of glad you won the silver."

"Oh," she listened interestedly, brow poised, "and why is that?"

"It matches your eyes better," he said, voice low and sincere. A compliment meant only for her ears, which now were tinged pink from her blush.

"Well, I'm glad you won the gold, because it matches your shining personality," she dared say.

His breath caught for a minute before his face broke out in another foxy grin. "Does it now?"

She grinned back, "It does."

He rubbed the back of his head now suddenly timid and sheepish with her. He avoided her eyes, trying to form a sentence, "Uh, well, you know Hinata. These past couple of days have been really swell, and it's been really nice getting to know you. I thought about you, ya know? During my event and all, and you gave me a lot of strength. I've never really had that before, and I wanted to say thank you for it."

She looked up at him wide eyed. "M-me? How?"

"Well once I promised you I'd win, I had to didn't I? I didn't want to let you down. So much for not caring what other people think, huh?" he laughed in spite of himself.

"Well, Naruto, I have to thank you for helping me but doing quite the opposite. When I went out there today, I was so afraid to fail, but when I saw you in the audience and you reminded me not to care what other people thought, I was able to let go of it all and do the best I could," Hinata smiled.

He looked at her amazed.

"Really?" he wondered aloud.

She nodded once, "Really."

They stared at each other for a moment. In awed silence and reverence of one another and the enormous impact they'd made on one another in just a few short days.

"Well, uh, Hinata, I'd like to say this too. It's just, uh, well- I think you're really pretty and super nice, and I mean I'd love to get to know you better. Now, I don't know when you head back to Japan, but I'd love to be able to take you out sometime if I could? That is if you will let me?"

She gasped, could he really…? Was he really…?

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to! I was just wondering if you would-"

"Yes!" she sputtered out.

"Huh?"

"Yes," she managed to breathe out again. "I would love to go out with you."

"Really?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Okay? Okay! Yeah, sure! I know you probably have plans tonight but how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds lovely."

"Then maybe we can watch Sakura's competition the next day?" he added hopefully.

"Perfect," she agreed.

"Yes," he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "I can't wait."

He scooped her up into another hug, resting his chin on the top of her soft hair and squeezing her tightly before breaking away. Giving her one last look before letting her go, he began to take off back down the hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata!" he called out with a tiny salute.

He ran excitedly down the corridor, a chorus of excited exclamations echoing down the halls.

Hinata's hand came to rest over her heart, feeling it beat so erratically she was afraid it might come loose. She breathed out an excited sigh, ignoring the look the security guard gave her before she walked back to her dressing room, letting out an excited squeal.

Today had been amazing.

It was the headline everywhere.

 **SILVER AND GOLD- A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN:**

 **Japanese Ice Dancer Moves to America to Be With American Snowboarder**

Her father hadn't been happy when she'd told him the news. She had not expected him to be.

"Let him come to you, if he loves you so much," he had said.

But Hinata had gotten what she had needed from ice dancing, a sense of pride and achievement. She now wanted to try singles figure skating and potentially pass along her knowledge and become a teacher, and she could do that just as well in either place. Besides Naruto still had a lot more to achieve and her cousin might not be continuing with pairs skating either, especially not after he'd met Tenten. Hinata understood that he was picking up on speed skating quite nicely. Then again, Neji had always been good at everything.

Despite how happy they were together, Naruto did often feel guilty about it.

"I hate making you move," Naruto told her one day. "I don't think it's fair to you. To up and leave your home for me."

She had giggled at him, shaking her head, "Silly, don't you see, home is where you are."

Once he'd gotten over his shock, he'd kissed her pretty soundly after that.

Over the years they truly made a home in one another. In just a matter of years they were married with two children. Naruto continued to win medals in both the X Games and the Olympics and was even named the number one snowboarder in the world. But his greatest achievements, he'd always say, were his family, and love kept them gliding.


End file.
